Episode 1578 (23 February 1998)
Synopsis Mark gets a phone call in the middle of the night from someone called Hayley asking for Huw. When he tells Huw, Huw denies all knowledge of anyone called Hayley, but Mark says she was obviously from his neck of the woods. Kathy posts the divorce papers, and Phil sees her from across the square. He then goes to see Annie about their business problem - a non-payer. The previous evening, whether because he was keen to get home quickly to Kathy's or for some other reason, Phil let a bloke off paying for the third week in a row. He arranges with Conor to return today. Lucy tells Ian that her other Daddy did something, and he discovers that Nick told her to call him Daddy. Ian tells her that no-one has two Daddies, and she should call him Nick. He also discovers an ante-natal appointment card in Lucy's school bag. Huw is doing the lottery and Michael tells him Big Ron won the lottery last week and has moved to Spain with £500,000. Huw keeps saying it's his lucky day but every scratchcard is a loser, so Mary says she'll pick a winner for him. She selects one, and Huw says he will look at it later. Mary moans about her boring job, but at least she says it gives her plenty of time to read, and she's currently on Wuthering Heights. Mark says he's heard it's very passionate, and it should suit her, because she told him that passion was her thing. Conor walks into the shop to hear this unfortunate snippet of conversation, as he has already looked suspiciously at Mary and Mark's private little chats. A little later, Mary asks Mark to ask around for any jobs going, as she will be 18 in a few weeks, and as she's chatting Conor comes towards them across the market. Mark quickly asks her if she wants him to know about her plan, and she says no, so they shut up as soon as Conor arrives, and he looks even more suspicious that there is something going on between them. After yesterday's events, Irene declares the house an alcohol-free zone and tips a few bottles down the sink because she doesn't want to end up like Lorna. Phil sees Jeff going into Kathy's and rushes over suspiciously. He lets himself in and gives Jeff a bit of a shock. He says Kathy asked him to wait for a workman because she's busy and he does shift work. Phil isn't really interested, but tells Jeff that Alex is out of order, and Kathy has told him about them. Jeff says it takes two, but realises Phil isn't joking, and warns Alex as soon as he sees him that Phil is on the warpath because he knows for sure now, and he'd better watch out. Alex says he's not scared of Phil. Michael still hasn't got the Jacksons' house for them, and Matthew has an idea. He pretends to be Michael's solicitor and makes loud asides during the phone conversation about verbal agreements being legally binding. Michael hears shortly that it's all been sorted and they can move in soon. Lorna goes to the refuge and tells Alex she upset one of his parishioners, Kathy, and although she was supposed to be talking to her, it looked like she was the one who needed counselling: after the average pep talk she suddenly went totally off the deep end. He tells her that Kathy's OK, and Lorna guesses he fancies her. In the café, Mick is helping instead of Pat and he asks Kathy what's up. She says nothing and Mick says women always only want to tell other women their problems, why not ask a man, for a different perspective. Kathy tells him she's met the woman Phil had the affair with but didn't say anything about it. Mick advises her to exorcise the demons, and get it off her chest - go and confront her. Huw scratches his card and wins 350 quid! Terry turns up with flowers and wine to apologise to Irene, but she says it's an alcohol-free zone and if he doesn't like that he can leave. They also argue because neither will admit any fault, and Irene throws him out yet again. Phil and Conor go back to the non-payer and he tells them that another outfit came round and he gave them money instead - since Phil and Conor weren't exactly useful in protecting him against them - how can he get hold of them? Phil decides to believe him, or at least give him the benefit of the doubt after a little persuasion from Conor, who says he's right, it's our problem, not his. Annie is none too pleased at the outcome, and decides to needle Phil into doing something about getting her money. She starts by saying she thinks he's gone soft because the vicar is prancing about bold as brass having an affair with his wife and not even hiding the fact. She asks him why he hasn't done something about Alex, and suggests he's going soft, and he is no use to her business in this state. Phil replies that she's just an ambitious amateur who got the business because her father gave it to her, and she can't do it without him. He says that Johnny could easily have stitched her up with a dodgy business, when he knew there were problems on the horizon. Annie says he wouldn't do that, and obviously Kathy traded him in for a younger model. Phil is annoyed by this, and, unluckily for Alex, he happens to see him just as he leaves Annie's. Phil goes over and tells him he's pushing his luck. Alex says he and Kathy are separated and it's none of his business now. Phil says she is still his wife and he is responsible for her. Alex tells him he has no right to stick his nose into Kathy's business and he is not scared of Phil, who is just a bully. Phil grabs him by the throat and slams him against the railings of the square, just as Kathy comes round the corner, so she shouts at him, and the moment passes. Credits Main cast *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha Guest cast * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes